1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and improves methods and apparatus for monitoring and registering excessive vibration by a rotating shaft.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Dega U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,043 discloses an electrical instrument for testing the movement of resilient seals normally employed with rotating shafts.
Shapiro U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,339 discloses a vibration detector and electric circuit associated therewith for measuring vibration of aircraft turbine engines.
Yockers U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,397 discloses an apparatus and electric circuit for monitoring and shutting down machinery in response to vibration.
Campbell U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,027 discloses a mounting structure for a vibration detecting probe.
Amberger U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,696 discloses a vibration detecting probe for use with rotating machinery and a mounting structure for the probe.
Birchall U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,739 discloses an apparatus and associated electrical circuit for detection of vibration in rotating machinery.
Harwell U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,637 discloses a method and monitoring apparatus for detection of vibration in rotating machinery.
Hoffman U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,083 discloses a probe holder for a vibration detection probe.
Polovnikov U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,346 discloses a method and apparatus for testing bearings and gear wheels and shafts and the like for mechanical defects.
Otawara U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,583 discloses a method and apparatus for detecting rubbing between a rotating body and a stationary body adjacent thereto.
Hilgner U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,650 discloses a fixture for mounting a vibration sensor near machine parts having limited access.
Hubbard U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,291 discloses a bearing failure indicator for electric motors and the like including a remote sensor probe and associated electric circuit.